Digimon Frontier: Ancient Wisdom
by Truenovel91
Summary: A young Middle School student, who is the daughter of a long-passed but well respected police officer and of a retired US Marine, begins to answer her call of destiny and self-discovery. Will she ever fulfill her dream of becoming a hero like her mother? Or will she finally see that becoming a hero is not all she hoped to be? We will find out soon enough. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue: Meet Raine

**Hello everyone. I am glad that I am able to think up a new story based one of my favorite anime. Ever since I got into the Digimon series, I felt this sudden urge to write my version of things. I am sure you all know of my earlier work of a cute fluffy Taiora coupling (for those who are fans anyway) based on my inspiration on the first movie, and already a couple of reviews because of it. So now, I am giving a shot on this new piece of work. I know there is going to be some confusion among you, so please leave some reviews after reading my new series of amazing events. And without further ado, let's get on with the show.**

* * *

Prologue:

Meet Raine

My name is Raine. Raine Hanagata. I am fourteen years old and attending Middle School in Japan. I have lived here with my father for some time now, about 12 years I think. Dad works in a bakery here in Shibuya, though he works at a minimum wage, and I do emphasize the word, he never gave. Working double shifts 5 days a week and open 24/7 for fresh bread and pastries may sound good, but really it doesn't mean much when you actually notice that he is an American turned Japanese citizen. He's not a bad guy, but most of the time he gets teased all the time for his ethnicity and poor attempt to pronounce his Japanese, especially with his thick western accent. I'm just glad Mom's love for him made her see past all that. Her name was Yui. She was an officer in the police force before they met, and was one of the most respected women ever to serve in the force, for a good reason. She's done her time protecting public officials who need protection during their travel via vehicle and of need of escort. A well-aimed shot to the head is enough to convince any other officer to have her cover their backs covered. But one day, she met up with my Dad, Johnathan, after he was getting robbed and beaten by some punk who first held him by gunpoint and then used as a human shield against the police who caught up with him. Turned out he was a wanted junkie for hurting innocent people and robbing them of their money just so he could by more drugs. And even with four other officers to come help, he still wouldn't budge. And after finally letting off one bullet that missed my Mom by an inch, Dad tried his best to overpower him thanks to his experience in the United States Marine Corps, but ended up having his left leg shot by the creep. That didn't leave Mom any choice but to take him out before he would take another life. So, she..killed him, "one shot; one kill" was Dads favorite motto, and she did just that. Afterwards, they meet up again in the emergency room. Mom wanted to make sure he was alright after the ordeal. And after a few minutes of talking and joking around and sharing their stories, they decided to keep seeing each other and hang out. And I don't mean doing as friends.

Years later, I was born in March. Mom being...well, a loving mom, and Dad being he's usual goofy self. We lived a happy life during those first two years. That is until Mom sacrificed herself to save someone. Now me and Dad live in a small apartment and living to the fullest everyday when and however we can. In a small neighborhood like mine, you hardly have anything to do except meeting up with other vendors, playing sports after school and everyday I've been working on my martial arts in the works of Jujitsu and Parkour. Being a daughter of an old Marine and an experienced police officer, it was well recommended. Dad supports me one hundred percent, hell, he even gave me a job in the bakery as a quick delivery girl and bought me a sports bike to do it. That meant doing my homework before school hours and during lunch time. Dad made sure that I have flexible hours for my delivery business and learning responsibility on my own. But Things weren't going to be like that for long...

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!", I cried out as I left my book bag near the dinner table and taking off my shoes as I got inside.

A man in a white hat and apron pops his head from the kitchen.

"Hey there, kiddo! How was school?"

I shrugged, "It was okay. Just your average algebra and literature classes making life more boring"

He chuckled, "That bad, huh?", and turned back into the kitchen.

"Just today. There wasn't even practice like we planned!"

The man stopped half-way from placing a tray of bread on the table, "No practice?"

"No practice", I shook my head confirming him.

"Well that's a cryin' shame. Maybe yer coach caught something and forgot to say somethin'".

"Nah, I don't think so", I answered as I made my way up to m room to change.

I quickly changed to my favorite delivery/social clothes, a thin white tank top while I placed a white long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt over it. Wearing layers like I do may sound weird, but you live in Japan like I do, the cold nights are unbearable. A pair of light blue jeans and black belt with metal squares across it to state my love for being a rocker, and wearing my favorite green jacket with white fur in the inside along with a hoodie. Plus, I wore a white and blue sport shoes that are perfect for any terrain. I made my way downstairs to have Dad call out to me.

"Hey, kiddo, Mrs. Yamauchi ordered a dozen bagels and a couple of loaves of bread. Go out and make some dough fer yourself, huh?"

"Sure, Dad", grabbing the bags and quickly strapping them neatly in the side bags on my bike and putting my helmet on. As I went outside, Dad called out again, this time with a little seriousness in his voice.

"And I don't wanna think about some boy tryin' to hit on ya like the last one, right?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment. '_Thanks for putting your trust in me Dad!' _

Actually, thinking back it was my fault when that happened. It was only a few weeks ago when one of the popular boys in school took a liking to me considering I was the most athletic and gifted student since, well ever. Being the only girl who can fight, play sports and keep outstanding grades is no easy feat, but it was enough to have the entire school look to you for some well-trained advice in physical fitness and fighting skills. Seriously, if this was in the middle ages, I would be in some warrior clan or something. Anyway, the guy turned out as a real jerk and only wanted some 'trophy' material to show off to his peers.

"YA HEAR ME?!", I jumped back into reality when he bellowed.

"YES! Jeez, you're gonna give me a heart attack before you do it yourself...", I saw the angry look in his eyes, '_Now I've done it...'__  
_

Too late, I felt a full fist rubbing against my head...hard.

"I don't wanna hear any more sass young lady!", the doors opens with him shoving me right out of it, "NOW GIT!"

"I'm gittin'! I'm gittin'!", mocking his accent as I rode off.

After a few minutes of riding my bike down the road to the residential district, I met up with the elderly woman and her cat next to her owners leg at the door.

"Thank you so much for bringing these. I can't imagine how you manage to keep yourself so fit at a young age".

I waved her off, "Oh, really it was nothing ma'am. I'm just trying to keep myself busy now that soccer season is almost over".

She smiled at my comment and handed me my payment, "Well, it's good to know that you're keeping your life well-rounded. I'm sure your mother would be really proud of you, if she were alive", I felt hurt when she said that. "Oh my! Dearie, I'm so sorry that was rude of me...!"

I lifted my hand to stop her, "Mrs. Yamauchi", I said, "You don't have to apologize. Things happen all the time, and I'm doing my best to work it out any way I can think of. I'm even considering of joining the military, if thing's don't work out."

It made her worry when I said that, she looked over me for any more signs of sadness before finally replying.

"Are you sure dear?", she asked, "It's never easy, choosing this path. I have known your mother for as long as I can remember and even she told me how difficult it was to live up to standards".

I gave myself some deep thought. I remember some tales that Dad told me when Mom had to give all her blood, sweat and tears just to serve and protect the people she grew up with and many other people who want to live their lives in peace. I knew having both parents who were experts of being physically fit, one military and the other that was once in the police force, living to those expectations could be a bit difficult.

"Mrs. Yamauchi, I..."

_Breeeeep. Breeeep...__Breeeeep. Breeeep_

"Huh?", I stuck my hand into my left pocket from my jacket to bring out my cell phone, "would you excuse me, ma'am?"

She nodded and headed inside before wishing me a good evening. I waved her goodbye and made my way to my bike and opened the phone to see a message.

_Incoming message. Sender: Unknown_

The text read: _Would you like to begin?_

_'Begin what?'_, I wondered. I saw the yes and no options below the message. '_Well, don't knock it 'til you try it...I guess'._

I pressed the yes option, and then, _she _called out:

"**Raine Hanagata. It's time to decide your future"**

* * *

**So there you have it folks! my first Digimon Frontier fanfic. Not sure if it's up to par, but I'm gonna let that fall into your hands. Please let me know if you want any more sentences, depth of my OC or anything you can think of that may help improve my writing skill. After all, the world of FanFiction is about showing what you can do, right? Thank you for reading a I will update soon. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1: All Aboard!

**Hello again everyone and welcome to the next installment of the Ancient Wisdom series! As I have said before, please leave some reviews after reading these chapters. I know I have already left the previous up and ready at midnight, but now I am ready to give this thing another go! So let's begin where we left Raine from the moment she accepted the Unknown Email on her cell phone. Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 1

All Aboard!

"**Raine Hanagata. It's time to decide your future"**

My eyes went wide, "What the? Who are you...?"

**"It's time to decide your future...Raine"**

"How do you know who I am? And why do _you _care about my future?", I said as I looked around to see if anyone was listening in. Knowing the world, people tend to look at you funny or think that you have gone insane about hearing voices in your head...or in my case, my cell phone._  
_

**"Take the 5:45 Outbound train"**

Wait what?, "Take the...?," I looked at my sports watch, 5:30, "That's a twenty-minute ride from here!"

I may own on a bicycle, but it didn't mean I am lucky enough to beat Father Time in a split second. But what can I do? Picking up my bike from the ground, I immediately went off towards the train station.

_'Might as well get this done. Maybe it's just one of those prank shows that Dad is always watching. Oh well, it's better than nothing I guess'_

Yeah right. When I was wrong, I _was _wrong. The ride wasn't smooth like I hoped for. Dodging one person after the next and keeping a sharp mind the traffic at top speed while trying to beat the timed cross-ways, has made my day a living hell. Pushing myself to the limit after one push of the pedal after another, I arrived to the station before I made a, literal, screeching halt to the nearest bike rack, and ignoring the surprised looks from onlookers and the annoyed security guards. It only took twelve minutes for me to get here, buying my ticket with the money Mrs. Yamauchi gave me, and getting on the train before the doors closed.

I held unto one of the poles and received another incoming message from the mystery woman.

**"Transfer to the 6:00 westbound train"**

"6:00?!", exasperated, I looked to my watch and showed it was already 5:50. Another five minutes before the train leaves.

As the outbound train pulled over, I started a jog from there to the elevators that would lead me to the westbound trains below. That's good, guess my natural-born luck that Dad was telling me all about is finally kicking in. I spotted one of the elevators and made my way to it. But as I approached, I bumped into a boy wearing a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves, a yellow shirt underneath, dark gray pants, white sneakers with blue markings on it and a dark blue bandanna with dark stripes on it over his dark black hair. Why does he look mad?

"Oh sorry about that. You comin' in too?", I gave him a friendly smile and went inside. He seemed to hesitate to follow though I didn't mind, "well come on, then!"

Why do boys need be so complicated? It didn't take even a second later for him to get inside and pressed one of the buttons before him. Wait, he's westbound too?

_"Don't tell me he got those weird messages?"_, I looked at him for only a minute when he turned to me with the same seemingly angry look in his dark eyes.

"What?", he asked with a little venom to it. Didn't anyone teach him manners?

I just shook it off mentally and smiled at him again, "Nothing. I didn't think you would get that weird message too".

That took him a bit off guard and I could have sworn I heard a small gasp escape him.

"Well, you are aren't you? I mean you just pressed the button to the westbound station and you got your phone in your hand", I pointed out, "By the way, the name's Raine Hanagata". Nailed it with a proper introduction.

He softened his look and is now staring at the ground, as he looked up to me and ready to say something, that is until someone dove headfirst as the elevator doors closed and landed right next to me on my left. And that someone is a another boy. Using his gloved hand to rub his forehead, he looked up to see with one open eye to the boy in blue and began to ask him first.

"Hey", he laughed and smiled, "did you get a message too?"

The blue clad boy turned away leaving the him insulted.

"Uh, you could answer me, at least!", he said forming a fist in his hand, leering through his dark brown eyes. The same angry little boy is wearing a red short-sleeved jacket with a yellow shirt underneath marked with some logo in black, dark brown pants, red and orange sneakers, and an olive-green hat with the same black logo on his dark brown hair worn backwards, and...are those goggles?

"Um", I began, making him look up towards me now, "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. You okay?", reaching out to him with another smile forming on my face.

He looked at my hand and my face again, blushing a bit as I helped him pull up, "Uh..., he he, y-yeah. So, what about you?"

Taking out my cell phone, I showed him the same message, "Yup. Same here. The name's Raine. Nice to meet ya". The blue clad boy turned to look ever so slightly at me then turned away when I spotted him from doing so. What's with the faces today?, "Something wrong, guys?". The red one was still blushing a little and kept moving his eyes from me to the ground, while the blue one was clearing his throat and blushing. Blushing?...oh no, not again.

And, like clockwork, before anyone could say anything, our elevator soon changed speed and making me worried. I looked to the numbers over the elevator doors and the lit up dots are starting to go further and further away from the B2 floor. I felt something from behind and saw the walls disappeared while other elevators began to appear alongside us.

"Oh, my destiny is really starting to bite", the goggle boy proclaimed and I nodded to it in agreement.

We landed pretty hard and I almost lost my footing from it. Luckily I was holding unto the metal bar under the window. I sighed in relief and saw the goggle wearing boy holding his head, probably from hitting against the wall. I smiled sympathetically without letting him know about it, while I also noticed the blue clad boy staring at me.

_'What's he looking at me for?'_, I wondered, _'and what's with that worried look on him?'_.

He then turned away nodding, '_Wait, was he checking to see if I was okay?'.__  
_

The doors open suddenly revealing a few set of trains waiting idly by as other children were standing beside them. I heard the goggle boy talking again soon after.

"Man, I gotta learn to stop landing on my head!", he told himself while rubbing his aching head.

I quickly stepped out with little caution I could muster, knowing all too well that if anything else gets weird, it might mean trouble. Then, I heard another voice that was too hard to ignore.

**"It's up to you now. Which one do you choose?"**

'_Which one? Does she mean the cars?'_, I wondered as I made way to the light teal colored cars next to the red ones, _'I hope I'm not in over my head'._

The bells began toll from the clocks and doors were beginning to close. The train begins to move as I made way towards the front, seeing that no-one is sitting in the furthest car I have entered. One car after the next there wasn't anyone else but me moving forward, that is until, one of the doors I just came through soon opened and closed and I quickly turned around to see the same blue clad boy coming in. He saw me in front of the next door that I was about to go through and, well just stood there. I merely smiled again and nodded to him acknowledging his intention. He probably wants to go in front too. And with that, he nodded to confirm I was right and moved towards me.

I opened the door and went inside to the front-most car on the train with him in tow. As I looked around, I took one of the seats in the middle of the train and laid down with my green jacket taken off and folded neatly to make a pillow. A train like this is probably going to take a while to get there. Wherever _there _is. I felt the train move about and listened to the tracks clicking and clacking. I paid no mind to it and let myself relax on the seat, drifting off to sleep, never caring how long or short the trip may seem. Suddenly the train lurched forward and I lost my balance failing to keep myself on the seat I was laying on. I hit headfirst to the metal plating on the edge of the car seat and then...black.

* * *

I was in darkness now. Lights flashing past the windows of the car and made the shadows dance about. I felt the ground beneath me shake and tilted. I tried to open my eyes and focus what was in front of me. Everything was so blurry and loud, it would be a miracle if I made it out of this alive. But, I felt something...warm around me. I could feel someone's arm wrapped around my waist, so I looked up and saw the same boy who followed me on the train. He was holding unto on the metal pole next to the seat I was laying on and his face was showing some effort of trying not to let go. Then something flashed on his face of what looked like a wolf mask. Am I really going off the deep end? Then I felt something course through me, like something alive and was waking up from a long, forgotten sleep. The boy was now looking at me like something was really wrong with me, making me wish I knew what was really going on.

_"At long last..."_, A voice echoed in my mind, _"you have found me"_, who did I find?,_ "now I can fulfill my legacy_".

I tried moving my head but no avail and saw someone or something walking towards me in a blue silhouette-like flame. She was yellow all over her body with exception of the white, fluffy fur sticking out underneath her chin and white-tipped fur at the end of her three clawed paws, feet, ears and tail. She had purple markings on the front of her thighs that looked like the yin and yang symbol though they separate from each other and a 'W' shaped markings under her bright blue eyes. Her 'paws' had some purple glove with the real yin and yang symbol on it. It was a tall fox looking creature. Come to think of it...is she wearing a ninja hoodie on her head? And is she wearing a loose metal belt around her waist, and what's with those cartridges on her sides?

_"You may not know me, child. But I know you..."_, how could she know me?, _"you are digidestined. And I will help you on your journey, as you will help me"_

Just then I felt a warm glow coming from my cell phone in my pocket, and changed. As its plastic form melted away bit by bit, it became a some strange yet advanced looking device. It was dark purple on the ring around the screen and the smaller parts and buttons being white, the most was yellow with the plastic on the right being dark purple. Now I know I am going crazy.

_"You must now take a small journey in spirit form"_, she held out my hand and somehow I felt my inner spirit reach out,_ "come with me and I will show you why you must take on this path before you"_.

* * *

As I stood before her, I felt the background change from the shaking train car to a small town that seemed like it's being powered by flames. But underneath the town, is some sort of emptiness and darkness that looked like it swallow someone whole and never be seen again. Just looking at it made me shake a little.

_"You have nothing to fear, young one. At least not_ now", I looked up to see the fox creature's look full of concern and determination, _"This world before you is known the Digital World, the home of my ancestors and all other Digimon who live here"_.

"Digital...World? Digimon?", I questioned her statement, "Am I in some sort of different dimension or something?"_  
_

The fox creature smiled down at me before replying, _"I suppose you can refer it that way. But for now, child, you must bear witness to one of the other Digidestined who will also take part of this same path that you will walk upon"_.

I blinked at that word, "Digidestined...?", I noticed our scenery changed to the train station where a small group of kids that just arrived, were just being thrown off another train. Apparently his name was Trailmon, and the other 'Digimon' were Pagumon who didn't seem very friendly to me, not with those beady red eyes of theirs. It didn't help either when I saw a little boy cry.

"What's going on here?", I said as I looked at the group of four children, "Ma'am? Are these the 'Digidestined you were talking about?"

The fox creature nodded, _"Yes. They are ones chosen for this journey. As you will be and your companion"_.

"My companion?", I asked. Then I remembered the boy in the train who was holding unto me. "Oh! You mean him".

Smiling, the fox creature turned back to the other children and, in an instant, the smile disappears, _"Oh dear, the little one seems distraught"_.

Looking at the same direction, I saw a little boy in a white shirt with green trim, in yellow trousers with red suspenders, white sneakers with green markings, and a big orange hat running on top of the train tracks that hovered over the dark void below.

"What the hell is he doing?!", I yelled out, "Kid cut it out! you're gonna fall!"

_"I am afraid that he cannot hear you",_ she said as she shook her head at me, _"the only thing you CAN do is see and witness what will happen in the near future"_

But before I could protest to her statement, I heard the cries of the same boy in the olive-green hat I met in the elevator calling out to the little one, apparently named Tommy, and trying to get his attention.

"This isn't helping! You're gonna fall!", he hollered.

_'Didn't I just say that? Oh wait, right, I'm invisible'_

"At least I wont be here anymore!", said the crying Tommy.

"Then I'll take you home!", said the goggle headed boy. The words made Tommy stop from crying and moving along the tracks, so the goggle head continued, "uh, that's right! Trailmon said that if we find the spirit we can go home, right?"

The little boy looked back with tears still streaming down on his cheeks with and a little more hope in his eyes, "Right", he finally said.

"Okay, I'm coming back", but as he turned back towards land, he slipped, making the goggle head cry out in fear for him, and now is barely holding on to the track in fear.

Relieved, the goggle head called out again, "Don't move! I'm coming to get you!". Just as he moved forward towards the track, a burst of bright green fire appeared from the right. Beyond the flames were metal structures disappearing, seemingly sinking into the ground.

"Look what you got me into!", cried a white Digimon in a pink waist band around him as he was yelling to another Digimon next him that looked like a yellow bunny rabbit in dark red trousers. They kept running and screaming in fear until they collided with the goggle head, knocking him off his feet and landing on his back. The two Digimon got up and looked at the human boy in awe and wonder, despite the danger they are now in.

The white Digimon spoke first, "It's a human", taking out a magnifying glass from whatever pocket he used from his pink waist band.

"You think everything's human", the yellow rabbit retorted.

"Don't start with me!", the white Digimon replied in defense. The goggle boy looked at the two strange Digimon that were staring at him back.

"I'm human", he said, "would you mind getting off me now?!"

"I'm so sorry", the white Digimon said and referred to his yellow companion,"his fault"

"Yeah, my fault", the rabbit took a second to realize to what he walked into, "hey!"

A loud roar came from the green flames, where now a shadow can only be seen within it. I wondered what that could be for being able to stand within the hellish flames. There was no chance I was going to watch and not ask what was really going on.

"What in hell's name is _that_ thing?", I thought out loud not minding the further use of my language. The fox looked on to the figure and answered.

_"That is also a Digimon, called Ceberumon. But this one is more corrupted than the Digimon you have already seen", _she said knowingly, _"and this is when you will see how to defend, not just yourself, but for the sake of my home world"._

Before asking any further, I heard the large black dog calling out to the human and the two Digimon with him.

"Where is the Ancient Spirit?!", he demanded.

The goggle head just sat there while the Digimon tried to coerce to him to do something.

"I can sense the spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it!", the black Digimon proclaimed.

"No way!", the boy countered, "it's mine. I..., uh", he faltered as the Digimon that stood next to him gave a worried, if not, frightened look. The black Digimon was now angry and bellowed.

"THEN YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED WITH IT! EMERALD BLAZE!", roaring out streams of more of the green fire from his maw, surrounding the goggle head and the Digimon who climbed unto his shoulders. The white was busy giving him orders to move away from the fire, while the yellow yelled out to go anywhere but there. This made the goggle head to move unto the same tracks Tommy was on and quickly grabbed a hold unto each other.

_'Please, hurry!'_, I prayed, _'don't let him fall'_

"That mutt is going to eat up the whole village!", yelled the white Digimon giving the boy more worry. While the yellow rabbit followed suit.

"There go the train tracks!", he yelled as the same tracks were now pointing down. I noticed two more children who looked about the same age as me, appeared on the edge of the station.

The large chestnut haired boy in a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets and sleeves, wearing blue sneaker with yellow markings on it called out, "TAKUYA!", as the girl in a pink skirt and no sleeved jacket with a black and white shirt underneath, and wore a pink hat that look like small cat ears and white sneakers with pink markings, gasped in fear. The boys and Digimon slid off the tracks and landed on whatever is left of terrain. Takuya looked up to see his 'D-Tector' was acting up and pointed towards a large bonfire with a long white stream of light.

"No way!", he said surprised before the flames blasted away and became a large column of light, "what is..?"

"It's the spirit", the white Digimon said, "a spirit of flame", looking up to the small horned figurine of red and yellow armor, floating in mid-air of the column. Tommy was looking also with the yellow rabbit under him.

_"Behold" _, the fox creature decreed, _"the spirit of flame, has chosen this boy". _ I couldn't believe what I was hearing, seeing and feeling even. The power of an ancient artifact, of a spirit, is something I could never imagine. Or anyone else for that matter.

Takuya, entranced at the figurine's show of power, breathed in awe, "A spirit. That wasn't so hard", he said now looking more determined than ever, "Time to go home!"

"But how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it when I do?", he asked as the black hell-hound jumped in.

"NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT!", he snarled, "FOR SOON IT WILL BE DESTROYED!", and charged forward.

Backed into a corner, Takuya kept Tommy behind him for protecting. I couldn't stand the idea not getting involved to help them. I wanted to do something but I can't! I'm a ghost and no-one could hear me. So I went down on my knees to pray, never minding the fox next to me looking at me with curiosity. Dad always told me that when in doubt or fear, praying seemed a good idea at the those times.

_'Please',_ I began not saying to anyone in particular, _'don't let this happen. Don't let it end like this. Help him. Help them! Let him stay strong!'_

Just then, I heard Takuya's war cry as he tried to fight off Ceberumon with a metal pipe. But soon taken away with the dog snatching it with his mouth and jumped over the him. I don't know what he was thinking, but the damn fool grabbed his tail and was then pulled into the column. The black hound threatened him to step away as he tried to claim the spirit, but Takuya brazenly refused at the same time when Ceberumon was burning up in real flames.

"What's going on?!", I asked the fox, "why is he burnin' up like that?"

The fox nonchalantly replied, _"The spirit has rejected him. He is not worthy to claim what isn't his", _she said closing her blue eyes, _"especially for one who is corrupt and loyal to the dark forces"._

Now I'm more confused, "Dark forces? what do you mean?". No answer. I shook it off and kept watching. Cerberumon had just jumped out of the column and trying to recover. I looked back to the column of light and swirling fire to find Takuya, while Tommy was doing the same thing. Poor kid is already getting attached to his newly donned surrogate brother. Finally catching a glimpse of him, the goggle head look over himself and realized he wasn't being harmed. Now I know that the spirit chose him. As he looked up to the figurine, there was suddenly some fire in his eyes, and is now ready to answer the call. Then, another figure stood before him, and began to walk towards him, as did Takuya towards it. He called out to it and his D-Tector flew right into his hand and pointed it towards the spirit. As soon it absorbed itself into the device, a voice that I know all too well called out.

**"It is time" **

Takuya brought up his hand with a streaming light around it and quickly brought it towards his device. Slowly, yet surely, he changed. His arms and legs grew longer and bigger his height was quickly changing and his eyes were beginning to glow. The armor has now placed itself on his very being and completed the transformation. He landed on the ground on his own two feet, roaring proud and ready to fight against the black Digimon.

"Whoa", gasping in awe I looked over him and saw what once a bot is now a large armored hero, "who...is that?"

The fox smiled and answered, _"He is Agunimon. The Legendary Warrior of Flame. He is your ally and the very hope of the Digital World. And I can assure you", _she paused to point out the other children, _"they are also on your side"_

"EMERALD BLAZE!". Oh, crap. I forgot about they were going to fight! Fortunately, he missed and the now present Agunimon quickly grabbed Tommy and the idle Digimon duo from his firing range and leaped up unto the ledge the remaining children were watching, leaving them all but the large boy in awe and admiration. He jumped back into the fray to face Ceberumon, but nearly fallen through his 'Portals of Darkness' attack. The last fall he made caused him to grab hold on the ledge as the dog clawed at him, making the warrior lose his grip. The dog falls into one of the holes and the portals closed. Leaving everyone to wonder if he was alright. It took only a minute for the ground to shake and a swirling fire twister emerged erupted from below. The flames broke off as the fire warrior made one swift kick to the dog's stomach, causing him to scream in agonizing defeat, leaving only a ring of glowing light to appear.

"Now to take the Fractal Code.", he proclaimed. Trailing the same device that Takuya had against the stream and turning the Digimon into a glowing egg and flew away. I never knew eggs could fly here. Soon the boy returned from his warrior form and knelt being tired from the fighting.

"Wow, that's tiring", he asked, "but what...? What happened? How do I know how to do all that stuff?", the device beeped to his inquiry.

**"You are** **Digidestined"**, the voice answered.

"I'm a what now?"

**"Digidestined"**, again it answered, **"chosen for great things. But don't be frightened. The one who chose you is you"**

"The one who chose me is me?", I now asked, "Does this mean...we're all staying here for the time being?"

_"I'm afraid so",_ the fox stranger confirmed, _"at least, not now"_

I couldn't believe this. Not going home? At all? I have gone in over my head. What am I supposed to do now?

_"Child"_, I looked to her, _"time to wake up"_

Wait...what? Then I lurched forward back into the darkness.

* * *

"...up. Wake up", a voice was calling me, "Come on. You gotta...". I finally got a grip on myself, moaning tiredly and feeling a sore on my head. I opened my eyes to see the boy in the bandanna hovering over me. I breathed heavily before speaking out.

"Augh...what hit me?", I looked around, sighing, "Still on the train. I must have dreamed the thing". I tried getting up, but immediately, being pushed down gently by the boy against my makeshift pillow. "Hey...!". I looked at him wondering what he was thinking. "What's the matter?".

"You knocked out, remember?", he stated, "you were out for ten minutes".

I gasped. Ten minutes? Wait...the dream.

"Hey...um...I didn't catch your name", I told him. He looked at me for only a second before telling me.

"Koji. Koji Minamoto", he said, "You don't remember...do you?"

"Well, no...", I said shaking my head, "but you said I knocked out?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you hit your head against the metal plate there", he pointed at the end of the seat where a small metal plate connected to the pole. There is a dent on it, making my eyes wide. "You hit it pretty hard", he knelt next to me, "you were even moaning in your sleep, as if you were in pain".

I closed my eyes, bringing a hand to my face, trying to make sense of things. "H-how did this happen?". I felt his hand touching the one on my face and placed it in his left hand and used his right to feel the temperature on my forehead. I blushed a little with my eyes closed and opened them to see the worried look in his dark eyes. But he brought his hands back after seeing my blushing and then blushed himself. I smiled and gave a light laugh.

"You were laying down in the middle of your seat. But when the train started moving even faster, something made it to cause you to hit against the metal plate there. You were out like a light and fell", he recounted, "So...I grabbed you, trying to keep you from getting more hurt. But,...". He hesitated.

"But what?", I asked, "please, tell me".

He turned to me seeing that I needed answers, "You...changed. At least for a second".

I blinked, "Changed? How?", I slowly sat up with him sitting next to me.

"I don't know what, but your face suddenly changed from a face of a fox wearing a hood", he paused, "and back to normal after".

Closing my eyes, I focused on my memories to see if everything _was_ a dream. But, quick flashbacks came in an instant and saw everything that actually happened and gasped.

"So it wasn't a dream! It all happened!", I turned to him and pointed, "And you were wearing a wolf mask!".

He got confused, "Seriously?".

I nodded, "Or at least, for a second". I sighed exasperated and brought my hand on the side of my head. All those images, the other kids, the Digimon, and the Fractal Code. Even the image of the warrior of flame and the fox that guided me. All of it, came and went in an instant and it was real.

"You okay?", Koji asked, "You're not going to pass out again?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm fine now", I wasn't convincing enough. He kept looking at me. "Really".

He sighed and nodded getting up from his seat and leaned against the side door of the car, though he never kept his eyes off me.

"Thank you for taking care of me", I said with a smile, "I'm glad that I'm with someone who actually cares about others".

That made him blush a little and turned his sights to the window. That made me giggle. Boy's really do believe they are macho as they come. But I heard him gasp, making me turn.

"What's the matter now?"

"Look! The trees!", he pointed outside. I looked and saw that they were rising. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"W-what the...?"

* * *

**Phew! Finally I'm done! I never knew how much work is to keep everything right with the series events and keeping it well-timed and have enough of logical sense...or at least, I think so. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. So, before I sign off, here is a little OC Bio:**

**NAME: RAINE HANAGATA**

**AGE: 14**

**HEIGHT: 5'2"**

**HAIR COLOR: LIGHT BROWN**

**EYE COLOR: GRAY**

**SKIN COLOR: FAIR, YET SLIGHTLY TANNED.**

**FAV SPORTS: JUJITSU. SOCCER. PARKOUR.**

**HOBBIES: SINGING, ART, AND READING.**

**HABITS: TENDS TO SMILE TO COVER UP HER WORRIES. BECOMES CLEVER WHEN SHE WANTS TO THAT END UP AS FRIENDLY JOKES AND **

** FRIENDLY ****TEASING.**

**LIKES: CUTE BOYS WHO ARE NICE TO HER, FOOD, MUSIC AND LITERATURE.**

**DISLIKES: PEOPLE WHO PICK ON LITTLE KIDS, PEOPLE AND OTHERS FOR THE SHEER JOY OF IT.**

**MISCELLANEOUS: HAS A SMALL SCAR ON HER CHIN FROM PRACTICING JUJITSU.**

**Well that's all for now. Please comment in the reviews to let me know how I did in this new chapter. Thank you Digi-fans and keep it real. Love ya all!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lobomon: Warrior of Light

**Greetings my fellow Otakus! Here is a new chapter for the Ancient Wisdom series! Please do not be afraid to give any reviews after reading the chapters! Where we last seen our fair heroine, Raine just met a strange fox-like being who gave her the heads up of what to expect from the Digital World and receiving the title, Digidestined. BTW for those who are extremely curious about why I chose Renamon as the OC's spirit is mainly because I made notice how her species didn't seem to appear in the fourth season...well, except for the Taomon who made a brief appearance in the Autumn Leaf Fair with only their backs to the audience. Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lobomon: Warrior of Light

I have to wake up from this dream. There is no other explanation for it. Trees do NOT rise from the ground in an instant. As the train kept moving towards the same town I had seen in my vision, Koji opened a window to pop his head out for a better look while I followed suit. Seeing the town's station growing closer and closer, I began to think back on the events that happened there. The battle, the burning flames, the destruction that ate everything and, possibly, everyone that lived in that town where the corrupt Digimon have wrought. Trying to make sense of what happened, the only thing I can do is wait until we reach our destination. And maybe, just maybe, I can try to figure out where we really are and what to do to get back home. I didn't forget what that fox creature said, but there was no way that I was not going to stick around in an alien world such as this. With any luck, Koji and I could work together to find our way out of this place. That is, IF we can get out in one piece.

Suddenly, I felt a strong pulse coursing through my head nearly making me fall from my seat. It was something I never felt before. Holding my head with both my hands, I could hear my heart pounding both in my chest and in my head. There were was a small whisper that I couldn't make out, and an image appeared in my mind. I saw the world surrounded in bright light and a small figurine was floating in the middle of it all. It has the same wolf mask that appeared on Koji's face, and everything else looked like armor. If anything, this may yet be another spirit waiting for its awakening, just like how that fox showed me. And slowly, but surely, I could feel the world making sense to me again. I took a deep, long breath of relief before realizing where I was again.

"Raine?" I turned to Koji who just said my name and giving me another worried look, "Is there something wrong?".

_'Did he see what I was doing?', _I thought.

Smiling, I nodded and got up from my seat. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I felt the train beginning to slow and I looked out the window again. "Looks like we're here."

"Yeah. Wherever _here _is." Koji remarked as he walked close to me. Guess he's not gonna let up on me. "Hey".

I looked to him, "Yeah?", he puts his hand on my shoulder and kept next to me before replying.

"Let me know if you need anything." He began. "I don't like how you're just brushing this off like it never happened. It's not healthy."

Guess he did see me. And taking in those words, I only took the last couple of minutes before the train completely stopped. "Okay." I said. But before he could say anything else, I let up my finger up and shaking it in front of him. "But only if you promise to keep being nice as you are now." I finished it with a smile, making him show a light blush on his cheeks.

"W-whatever!" He huffed. I giggled at him as the doors opened up, revealing a new platform before us.

We stepped off and saw how different this place was. The air smelled different, probably from whatever is burning in those chimneys, buildings that looked like they are a bit small for even a toddler could fit in, and the metal floors looked like it just got polished a few minutes ago. Maybe these Digimon cared a lot about of keeping their areas clean and maintained to standards, since part of it is a train station. A loud beeping interrupted my thoughts and looked around to see where it was coming from. I stopped when Koji, who had his D-Tector out, motioned me to do the same. Digging into my left pocket of my jacket, I pulled the same device that was once my cell phone. The details were the same the last I saw it, dark purple on the ring, smaller parts and buttons being white, the most of it is yellow with the plastic on the right being dark purple. Yup, nothing out of the ordinary except the screen showing a symbol that looked like a weird eye and the beeping.

**"Koji Minamoto. Raine Hanagata."** The voice addressed. **"Commence your search."**

"Search? For what?", Koji questioned.

**"The spirit"**, it answered.

"How do you know our names?", he asked becoming a bit irked. I would be, too if someone kept being vague about something.

**"Find the spirit"**, it said firmly, **"And you will find all the answers to all your questions"**. That gave us a bit of annoyance.

"Not good enough", Koji stated, "We're not just lap-dogs you can order around you know".

"Not to mention you brought us to some alien world we didn't even know it existed", I added, "For all we know, we don't know who to trust or where to go from here."

Koji looked at me and nodded confirming the same thing he must have thought of. He turned back to his device and asked the voice again.

"What is this spirit anyway?", the image remained as the beeping remained idle, as if it was staring back at him, "I mean, how do we know where to look for it?" The image quickly disappeared, making the boy angry, but the device brought out what looked like a 3D version of a world map, except without any continents or water surrounding them, just squares in black and white with gold rings swirling around it.

"What's this?", Koji asked. I could only shrug at his comment and tried to make sense of it myself. I wonder why it didn't seem to show up in mine?

Koji sighed in defeat, "This get's weirder by the minute", he said turning to the train.

"_Ja!_ You said it!", he said proudly...wait. Did the train just talk? My mouth was open and I couldn't find the right words to say about what I had just heard. This made Koji to look at me in one minute of and back at the train in the next. He chuckled and said something I didn't expect.

"Cat caught your tongue?", he joked. I looked at him not believing that he's not as bit surprised as I am hearing an actual train talking.

"Why...How...Who are you?", I asked the train with what I could muster. He looked at me with the only eye he had on him and answered.

"_Willkommen, meine kinder_!", he said in a German accent, "Welcome, to the Digital World! I am Trailmon. But you can call me Angler", he waved his bulb at us while chuckling, "for obvious reasons". Both Koji and I stared at him and his wagging bulb, but something flashed in my mind that made me remember about the Trailmon I've seen in my vision and the Pagumon that were roaming around with the other kids. Blinking, I regained my composure and started to show some common courtesy to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Angler", bowing my head a little, "Thank you for bringing us here in one piece". Koji looked at me with a face that said 'are you serious?'.

"It was my pleasure", he said with a smile. I returned his smile with, but not before being interrupted by another 'pulse', as I would like to call it. I fell to my knees as I held my head with my hands, making Koji rush to my side and Angler gasp in confusion, "Did I say something wrong?".

The beating of my heart, the whispers surrounding my mind, and the image of the world of light and the wolf masked figurine became too much. So much, in fact, I could feel my sweat running down my head and it was racking my body to the core. I could feel something dark and sinister in the air, somewhere further away from the town. Then I heard laughter, in a dark, deep, and heartless voice that made me fear for my life. I didn't know who it belonged to, but I didn't want to hear or see anymore. Feeling something wet on my face, I breathed in and out, trying to focus where I really am and who I was with.

"Raine! Raine!", I could hear a voice, Koji's voice, and a pair of hands holding my shoulders and shaking me. I slowly regained my senses and opened my eyes to look only on the ground. Relaxing my grip, I let down my hands to land them on my lap as I controlled my breathing, failing to notice Koji in front of me and was reaching for my hands. He took hold of my right hand and used his left to bring my chin to his eye level, examining my grey orbs with his dark blue ones.

I finally spoke up to him, "Koji...?", I was lost in his eyes. Feeling his hand up to my forehead like he did on the train and while he kept a firm, gentle grip on me.

"Um..._liebchen_? Do you need help?".

I snapped back reality while Koji just kept looking over me. "I'm sorry. You mean me?" I asked Angler.

"_Ja, _you. I felt how you hit your little noggin on one of my plates in the car. I didn't really need to see how big of a dent you left on it." he looked concerned when saying that. "So, are you going to see a doctor for that bump, _liebchen_? It sure looks painful enough to make you cry."

That shocked me. _'I was crying?', _I thought. I used my hand wipe off a little of wetness on my cheek away.

"Not that it matters. There's no doctor here in the Flame Terminal, but there is one further away from here in the next station over, _Ja_?", he stopped and put some thought into it, "On second thought, _nein,_ better to go the one over that...I think."

Do I really want to go somewhere else so soon? Even after what I have been through? I think not. "Well,..." I got cut off.

"Of course, you are." I looked at Koji with disdain. "Come on. You just had an episode that may have been from a concussion after what happened in the Trailmon." He stated. "Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for you to do anything now except to get some rest."

"But, what about the spirit?", I asked, "I'm pretty sure that whoever that person is they really want you to find it bad".

He shook his head at me before replying in an upset tone, "Never mind that. I'll be looking for it", he led me to the bench that was close to us. I sat down with him while he kept talking, "And while I'm gone, you'll be staying here with Angler and rest". I looked at him with bewilderment, does he really care that much about my well-being?

"Why are doing this?", I asked again. He looked away for a second staring at the metal ground and sighed.

"It's because...I don't know what to think of what exactly you went through after you hit your head like that", he said with a tone of worry, "And when you had your first episode back in the train car, I saw how you were in pain with your face all scrunched up like something was eating at you", he sighed, finally adding, "I was...afraid".

_'He...was afraid? Why?'_, I thought. '_Could he have...felt something for me?'. _I saw something on his face that looked like he wanted to punch something. Seeing this, I sighed and took hold of his right hand, considering he was sitting on the left side of me, and got brought it up with both of mine. This got his attention and looked at me.

"Koji", I began, "I'm sorry".

He gave me confused look, "For what?"

"For making you worry", I looked down, "I just met you and I'm already becoming a burden. I mean, I don't know what to make of this...pulsing headache I've been getting lately, but I never thought I 'd be worrying someone already because of it".

The sadness was becoming more visible by the second, I could hear Koji trying to say something but doesn't seem he could find the right words. I kept going.

"But...I'm glad that I met someone who cares. Someone like you."

Even when I held his hand with both of mine, I felt his other cover one of mine, catching me off guard. I gasped and looked up to him, and saw the sudden change in his eyes. There was...a softness to it now. As if there was more warmth to them. Remembering the first sight of him in the elevator back home, I saw those same eyes, but they were full of anger, cold and maybe even lost. What could have happened to him that made him have those eyes?

"Raine", he said breaking my sudden trance and smiled. "You're not a burden. Didn't you make me promise to keep being nice like I was to you a few minutes ago?"

I smiled back and nodded, "I did, didn't I?" He let go of me and got up from his seat.

"Yeah", he said bringing out his D-Tector. "As soon I find this 'spirit', we can go to the nearest town and have a doctor look at you."

"Koji", I can't believe that he's actually living up to his promise, "Thank you."

And with that, he took his leave and headed wherever his map was leading him. Angler called out to him before he got any farther away.

"I'll keep a close eye on _liebchen_. Don't you worry." Winking his only eye.

Koji just rolled his own eyes and kept moving on, while I sat there watching him go. As his silhouette disappeared into the light of the exit, I sighed to myself leaning back into my seat. I pulled out my D-Tector and examined it a little. The whole thing is of plastic, which is kinda weird when it 'magically' appeared out of nowhere. I decided to pay it no mind since I'm not much of an expert in technology. So, I stowed it back into the pocket of my jacket and looked at the Trailmon. Seeing he was just being idle and quiet, and getting ready to fall asleep. And you how the saying goes, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'. As I was closing my eyes, I fell swiftly to sleep. Koji wasn't kidding when he said I needed rest.

_Meanwhile, at Koji's POV:_

Walking along the narrow pathway through the town, Koji followed the direction that his D-Tector was indicating. As he walked, his mind was buzzing with questions, about the strange messages, the train ride that brought him here, his cell phone changing into the device he was holding, the sight of the girl's face changing into a creature for one minute, and was suffering a seemingly severe head trauma after the next. What would happen to her or himself he would never know, but he wasn't going to put it aside or leave this strange new world, unanswered.

_'Raine', _he thought, _'What could possibly be wrong with her?'_

His mind wandered back to the girl's painful experience on the train. He still could not believe she would just brush it of like it never happened. The tears that streamed down on her face flashed in mind, over and over again. The force she put on her hands on her head made him feel helpless to stop her. He was afraid to see if she actually dug her nails into her scalp and cause her to bleed, but it didn't. The device in his hand has been given a tighter grip, while the owners' face began to look more determined than ever.

"I have to find that spirit," he muttered, "and I will do whatever I can to help Raine." _'That is, IF I can find one in this crazy world', _he thought to himself. But he shook it off and looked on ahead where his D-Tector is pointing.

Passing the small steel buildings and furnaces that were fuming, he could see that there wasn't really much of anything happening around him, except the small sounds of laughter and running. He stopped to look and saw two boys across the pathway. One younger and smaller, and the other who was bigger and, well obviously, older. They didn't seem related, so they were probably goofing off.

"There goes an accident waiting to happen", he said. And kept watching at the smiling, oblivious faces of the children running towards the train station.

"They really shouldn't be wandering alone in this place, but...", he huffed, "oh well, I'm not here to play babysitter". He walked away as he continued with his search. Not knowing how much trouble they are for a certain girl.

* * *

_Raine's POV: Flame Terminal_

I was laying on my right side with my arm under my head for a pillow and, somehow, my favorite jacket draped over me. I guess a kind-hearted soul thought I needed something to keep me warm, even if it is already warm in here. Paying it no mind, I let my eyes close again and listening to the sounds of Angler Trailmon hissing steam from his engines and some running footsteps echoing.

_'Footsteps?'_, I thought, '_T__here are more people here? Or are they Digimon?'_.

I kept my eyes shut, playing possum while I kept concentrating on from the echoes. The footsteps quited down, but they were starting to come closer to my area. Whoever they are, I was ready to defend myself if they try anything stupid. Dad never let up when he wanted me safe from harm. I love him for getting me into martial arts when I was able. Love you Dad.

"Hey. Who's that?", said one voice, "J.P, there's someone there." He sounded pretty young. That's definitely that Tommy kid.

"Of all places to sleep, who does he think this is the Real World?", another voiced sounded either irritated or confused, but he was referring to me. He's going to regret calling me a guy.

"Should we wake him?", he asked, "I mean,...what if he's just waiting for someone?"

The older voiced kid just scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like there's anyone else here beside us...", he paused, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

I heard them coming towards the bench, until the older one was standing next to me without being able to see my face. The little one, however, stood near my head at the end of the bench. I kept myself from moving and breathed at a slow rate.

"Stand back, shorty", the older one said, "I'll handle this." He put his hand on my shoulder and started to shake it. I'm doing my best not to giggle with this stupid attempt, but the little one didn't seem to like the idea.

"W-wait! J.P, stop!", he grabbed the older one's arm and pulled it away from me, "Please!"

The older one looked at him feeling offended, "What's with ya?." The little one probably showed what I really looked like. "Huh?!"

"See?", Tommy pointed out, "It's actually a girl."

That was my cue. I got up pretending being groggy and sleepy while I made a fake grumbling noise. That made them nervous, considering they first shook in fear and nervousness. I kept my eyes closed for a second before pretending to open up with effort. I made a small groan and looked at them. You have no idea how much of an effort I made trying not to laugh at the looks they made when I saw them. I'll give you a hint: It was priceless.

"Yeah, I'm a girl alright." I said. "But it doesn't give you any right to wake me up like that." Even though I was still pretending, I couldn't help but feel a little tired from my last ...episode. The boys were bowing thier heads.

"We're really sorry!", Tommy exclaimed, "We didn't mean to wake you! We thought that maybe you...um." I just smiled at the little guy. I am a sucker for little kids after all.

"I was waiting for someone?", they both looked up in shock. I just smiled. "Actually, I am. A friend of mine went off to look for something and he'll back in a little while." I knew it was no business of theirs to know about the 'spirit' unless it was important. For all I know, it belonged to Koji.

"Uh...", The older one just stood there looking at me blushing, while Tommy looked at me with very much lighter tone. Oh boy, here we go. "Hey there! Uh...you wouldn't be planning on going home from here do ya? Imean...a pretty girl like you shouldn't go alone you know." Yup. I knew it. He's flirting with me.

"Like I said before, I'm waiting for a friend of mine. So I'm not going anywhere until he comes back." I put on my jacket before finally introducing myself. "By the way, the name's Raine Hanagata. It's nice to meet you two." I bowed.

"I'm Tommy Himi. It's nice to meet you", he said while shaking my hand. I returned it with a gentle smile making him blush a little more. Poor kid has a lot to experience when he's full-grown. He turned to see the taller boy who was in dreamland and still looking right me. "J.P...!" He elbowed him on his side. He quickly snapped out of it and sputtered before saying his name.

"Oh! Um...he he! I'm J.P. Shibayama. Nice to meet someone as pretty as you." That made me giggle a bit. It was nice to have someone to give you a compliment. Even if it turned out into a courting event. Like now. He pulled a bar of chocolate from one of his pockets and handed to me. "Want one?"

I waved it off. "Thanks, but no. I had a headache earlier and I don't want a sugar rush to speed it back up", that made him a little glum, "Don't get me wrong, chocolate is good when it comes to helping people feel better when they're down. I'm just not hungry."

"Well, if you need any just let me know. I have a lot." I bet he does. Just then a small fit of giggles were heard above us. There were small squishy looking creatures with big black bug-eyes staring down at us...or in this case: Me.

"Yay! She's awake! She's awake!" Said one of the squishy creatures, bouncing. The others followed and floated down from the metal beam above. The one that called out floated close to my face and smiled. "We're so happy that you're awake! You feeling better?". Again, the others followed and bombarded me with questions.

"You're not too hot in that jacket are you?"

"I never seen a human like you before."

"What do you mean? We just met these humans and some others a while ago."

"But this one is pretty, just like the yellow-haired girl."

"And she's really soft too. Just look at the fur in her jacket, so soft and she can shed it when she wants!"

It pulled up my jacket up to my lap with the white fur facing up. It then turned over my hoodie and landed inside of it with a soft happy giggle. He looked pretty cute when it snuggled it. I petted it gently and smiled while it looked up at me with its big eyes. The others followed suit and some decided to land on my shoulders and nuzzled me on my cheeks, making me smile even more and blushed. I gotta say something before I overload on the kiddie cuteness.

"Aw, you guys are too cute. Did you put my jacket over me when I was asleep?"

They nodded, "Uh-Huh!"

"We all saw you sleeping and thought maybe you needed some company. But we ended up dozing off."

"Thank you. Um...what are your names?"

"We're Poyomon. Nice to meet you!"

"Oi, _kinder! _Leave _liebchen _alone she needs her rest!", that made the boys jumpe at Angler's scolding voice. How could they not notice he was there? "Did you not hear me?"

Getting up from my seat and setting the Poyomon on my lap to the bench, I waved my hand to him just to get his attention. "Angler, it's okay. They're not doing anything wrong. Besides I'm feeling all right now."

"Are you sure, _liebchen_? I promised your friend I would keep a close eye on you." He asked with a worried look in his eye. I merely nodded back and smiled.

"I'm sure. Thanks."

"Hey, there, you sleek mode of transportation, you." J.P. called out. "Feel like taking a ride to the real world?" He winked at him while Tommy followed suit. I just stood there, not knowing if I should be confused, embarrassed, or scared of what they just did. The Poyomon on my shoulders finally jumped off and joined the rest on the ground as they looked on at the duo, blinking.

"Uhhh, take a hike." Angler huffed looking away. Tommy looked at him with sad eyes and sighed.

"How about a tasty down payment?", he was offering a chocolate bar, of all things, "And two more bars once we get there."

I sighed at his sad attempt to get home. And even more of what happened next. Angler opened his eye and launched his tongue at the chocolate bar and ate it. A couple of seconds later and, ding-ding, he zoomed off. Leaving us behind. Now I'm worried.

"Wait you're supposed to-" Tommy coughed through the smoke, "-to take us."

"With you." He said feeling down.

"Well...", I started,clicking my tongue, "There goes my ride. Now, how am I gonna get to a doctor without a Trailmon?"

That made the two look up to me in shock, realizing what they had done. But before they could say anything, a small group of grey rabbit-like creatures bounced along. They turned towards us, making the Poyomon nervous. I had to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Those are Pagumon. They could be real trouble if you're not careful." I kept their word and looked one of the Pagumon calling out to J.P.

"Hey, Chocolate Boy! We want more!", they all started to bounce in excitement. I don't like where this is going. I put my jacket on and carefully moved towards the boys.

"No way!" Damn! Why did he say that? That remark made the Pagumon stop their bouncing and made a huddle, whether they're thinking of a way to compromise or find to way to get it from him by force. No doubt they're choosing the latter.

"Tommy, J.P.", I whispered behind them. They turned and saw my serious expression towards the Pagumon, "Get ready." They didn't like the tone of my voice, so they looked back at the Pagumon and began to wonder. The Poyomon, however, they just left saying 'uh-oh'. That didn't really help. One of them though floated up to me.

"Good luck." I just nodded to him and held on the shoulders of my new friends. They tensed even more and started to shake.

"Bonsai!" The lead Pagumon charged and lead its group after us.

"RUN!", I ran off the platform and unto the tracks but didn't sense the boys next to me. I looked up and saw that they getting munched on by the grey rabbits. Dammit why didn't they listen to me?! "TOMMY! J.P.! GET OFF THE PLATFORM AND FOLLOW ME!", it didn't work. They ran along the platform instead. I sighed in frustration and followed them in a full-on sprint. I tried again, "THIS WAY! COME ON!"

They turned right and jumped off, making their way to me with the Pagumon hot on their heels. J.P. was the first to get up and kept running. I called him out to help get Tommy up. Making him turn around and helped me pull the kid up. A Pagumon leapt towards me with its sharp teeth aiming at my face. I did the only possible thing I could do: Headbutt. I nailed him and he landed on the ground below, hard.

"RUN!", J.P. cried out. I rushed out with and kept close to Tommy, seeing that he isn't a fast runner. As we ran out I saw one of the Poyomon look down at us, bewildered. I looked on ahead not minding him, but then I noticed that J.P. was dragging poor Tommy right off his feet. We ran towards a narrow path that led to a small forest ahead. But even when we crossed it...

"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!", Tommy looked like he was on the verge of tears and the Pagumon came right on top of us. They almost munched on what they could before we set off again. Man, I wish someone is here to help.

_'Koji, please hurry.'_

* * *

_Koji's POV: Flame Terminal forest area._

"Wow, this is getting old", the boy sighed, watching his digital map.

He was walking pretty far from the train station, and far from Raine. He had no doubt that Angler would keep an eye out for her or that Raine would be foolish enough to strain herself. But he knew that the sooner he got his spirit, the sooner he'll leave and get some help. The map suddenly disappears, making him look around at his surroundings. He spots a nearby entrance that probably lead to somewhere and, most likely, his spirit.

"It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall", he said to himself and sighed, "But I didn't come all this way to play it safe." He walked up the entrance and saw the roots on top it. "This better not be someone's idea of a joke."

Walking down the stairs and saw rays of light from the open holes on the walls and ceiling. There was hardly any light below and only silence could be heard.

"Anybody here?", no answer, "Okay, I suppose not." He looked at the screen of D-Tector. There isn't another map showing or any noise emitted from it. He sighed and puts it back in his pocket looks down the stairs that was still shadowed in darkness.

_'This may take a little longer than I thought'_, he inquired. He looks back up to the entrance. _'Raine. I promise, I will be back soon. Just wait for me a little longer.' _He continues down toward the dark depths, hoping that it would be worth his time.

* * *

_Raine's POV: Outside Flame Terminal forest area._

"No! Come on!", Tommy furiously pressed the buttons on his D-Tector trying to get it to work. I looked at his eyes that were already leaking with tears, "Oh, come on, digivolve! Make me digivolve now!"

"Keep it down!", hissed J.P. He was looking around the area for anymore of the Pagumon while I looked over to both at them with worry. We were able to find a ditch next to the tall grassy area after we got out of sight from the crazy rabbits. I sat next to Tommy on his right and kept my ears open for any sounds in the grass. You can never be too careful when you are in an alien world.

"I am keeping it down, but I want to digivolve like Takuya so we can beat them!", I have to admit, this little kid has a heart big as a mountain. Make's me wish I had a little brother.

"That's crazy talk! What do you think a little runt like you could do, huh?", I really don't like how he's treating him. I gave him a stern look but he just kept on, "Besides, digivolving looks kind of painful. Ever think about that?"

_'And Digidestined should treat others fair and equal. Ever think about that?'_ I sighed in disbelief. _'We're doomed.'_

Tommy payed no mind to his negativity and retorted, "I bet digivolving is not as painful as being eaten alive by those crazy Digimon."

"But he's right Tommy", I told him quietly, "There isn't much we can do except to keep running and hiding for now. And even if you do find your spirit it probably wouldn't be here in the ditch."

That made him turn towards me with tears now streaming down. I moved towards him and wiped them off with my thumbs and smiled to reassure him.

"We have to stay quiet so they wouldn't able to find us. I know you'll find your spirit someday, but for now we have to stay low." Using my hand to place on his cheek, he looked at me with his wide eyes. "Understand?"

His lips were quivering and tears flowed down again in sadness and relief at the same. He nodded and sounded a "Mmm-hmm". Man, when it comes to kids, I'm a complete sucker for them. I placed my hand on his small back and rubbed it a little to help keep him from making any sounds. But it wasn't any good anyway, because I heard a small rustling sound coming form the grass that made me freeze.

"Did you guys hear something?"

J.P. looked down at me after I said that, but Tommy looked up to the top of the ditch and, what do you know, the Pagumon are there. We both got up slowly with J.P. still looking at us.

"Aaaahhh! Oh! We-hide-lots-yipe!" If Tommy was a cartoon character, he would nail it hands down. J.P. looked at us as if we were crazy. This guy seriously needs to work on paying attention to his surroundings.

"Dude, behind you!", he turned and froze at the sight of them like a deer in the headlights. I yelled at him, "Run, you idiot! Run!"

I pushed Tommy to get in front of me and away from those things. We sprinted away for a couple of seconds, but once we got our head start, the ground broke underneath us! As we fell, I reached out and grabbed Tommy keeping him close and watching out for any upcoming ledges beside us. I counted at least five seconds before we landed on a bed of leaves below. Feeling sore on my right side, I scanned the area seeing we were somewhere underground. I looked up to the top and saw nothing. Talk about a miracle.

"You OK, kiddo?", J.P. asked and checking over Tommy.

"I think so", poor kid was trembling. He turned towards me and gave me his worrisome look. I merely smiled back at him. He didn't buy it though. He already saw me rubbing my right arm, still sore from keeping him from hitting the ground. This will be the death of me.

"Cool", J.P got up from his spot and turned towards us, "Let's scram, before we become someone's lunch."

I nodded to that and tried picking myself up, but the pain on my arm surged, "OW!" The two turned and saw my pained face.

"Raine! Are you OK?" Tommy ran up to me and kept his hands up towards me hoping to find a way to keep me up. But I kept a small smile on my face to reassure him.

"I'm good. Guess I wasn't as lucky as you two when we landed here. It's only a bruise." They weren't buying it. Tommy kept looking at me and was about to be in tears again, while J.P looked at me with shock and concern.

"It isn't a bruise. Otherwise you wouldn't have felt too much pain." J.P said. Tommy on the other started to tear up again.

"This is all my fault. I got in the way and you got hurt because of it. I'm so sorry!"

Man, if he keeps crying like this...I don't know what to do. But I know what it's like. I was way younger when it all happened. But...no. I gotta focus.

"Tommy...look at me", I knelled down to his eye level so he could see me better, "I'm okay, see? So no broken bones and no bleeding. I'm sore from the fall is all. The pile wasn't very thick anyway. You're not at fault. We were trying to get to safety and we ended up in another situation. So don't worry."

That made him and J.P look at me with wonder and awe. I brought my hand unto Tommy's head and patted, despite of wearing his big orange hat.

"*sniff* So, you're not mad?", he asked as he wiped his tears away. I shook my head and kept my smile at him.

"No. Just sore." He smiled at that and he helped me get back to a standing position. I looked over to J.P. ,"So, are we off then?" He only took a second to respond and led the way.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

_A few minutes later..._

We've walked for some time now. I felt like we were walking in circles. And these pipes, tanks, and walls looked all the same to me. It's becoming unnerving. The pain in my arm subsided and gave me a chance to move around a bit more. There was only the wind that made any sound and not one of those Pagumon are in sight. Still, there was no chance for me to let my guard down and let my friends get hurt. Good thing I practiced jujitsu or else these guys would be in real trouble. Then again, so would I. My thoughts got interrupted by J.P. lifting a small handful of leaves to the air and letting the air current take it away.

"The wind is blowing in this direction, so if we walk this way, we should find a way out", he pointed out. But somehow, my gut told me otherwise.

"Are you sure?", Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Why?", J.P looked at him.

"So there's no chance we're walking around in circles?" Okay, I'm getting worried again.

"What gave you that idea?", he asked, feeling insulted.

"This cross", Tommy turned and pointed an 'x' mark on a wall next to the metal tank, "Here."

J.P. leaned down and saw the mark and scoffed, "So it's a cross. So what?"

"Well, I drew it when we started out", he said as a matter of factly. That made us jump in surprise. My luck is starting to turn on me. "That means we're lost", Tommy looked down distraught, "We'll be stuck down here for days."

"That's if we're lucky. It could be months." And with that, Tommy burst into tears and cried. "Not again."

_'You Big Mouth!'_ I hissed mentally. I put my hand on Tommy's back and tried shushing him. Babysitting skills don't let me down now. "Tommy, it's okay. We'll get out of here soon. Don't cry."

J.P. sighed in defeat, realizing his mistake, handed a piece of chocolate to him. "Here, this'll make you feel better." And for a second, the crying stopped, "Go on."

Tommy held unto his share and looked at me with questioning eyes. "I'm okay, squirt. It's your piece. So eat up."

I heard another piece being broken off and saw J.P. holding one for himself. Even he took a look at me and I just shook my head and smiled, letting him know that I was fine without any sugary goodness.

"Look on the bright side", he began, "At least we won't starve." Tommy nodded at that. But I just sighed and moved in front of them, making them look at me in question.

"Not to mention we're not alone." I said waving my finger. "Besides, someone needs to keep tabs on you two." The boys looked at each other and smiled giving out a small laugh. And even though we we're still nervous, we'll be okay. But, the universe seems to love to prove me wrong lately.

As soon as the boys opened their mouths, a small sound of chattering came from above making us freeze. I slowly looked up and saw glowing red eyes staring down at us. The lead Pagumon dive bombed at us and landed in front in me and bounced right unto J.P. and it didn't take long for the rest of the pack to do the same. The only difference is that they were all bouncing all over us, biting unto wherever they can get a hold of. My arms were on my face, not wanting them to rip it apart like out of some horror movie, but I saw J.P. frantically trying to ward them off, while Tommy panicked and attempted to run away. I couldn't take it anymore. I have no choice.

"Hyah!", I started to move my arms to swat away the Pagumon on top of me and punched those that were in the front. I lunged at the boys and pulled them off and kicked some of the annoying, biting rabbits that were still jumping at them.

"Get away from me!", J.P. was now panicking, and dug into his pockets and brought out more of his goods, "Here, just take 'em!" The Pagumon gobbled them up in gaggle, giving us a chance to run away.

"Come on! Keep up with me!" The boys followed in an instant and we made our way away from the little monsters. But you wouldn't believe what we heard next.

"That human smells like chocolate!", one of them said.

"Eat the human! Eat the human!", yelled another.

We panicked even more and we ran faster for what our legs can carry. I ran up ahead to see if there is a way to fight them off or at least find new hiding place. And as much as I hate leaving the guys behind, I had to do something. I need to get help. I found myself in a large circular dome with small holes in the walls that may lead outside but they were to high up. There are no ladder-wells or other entrances that we go into. We're trapped. I balled my fist tight and wondered if there was any use for me at all. I mean, what can I do? I can't spirit evolve like that Takuya kid. I can't find a way out of here. I can't call Koji since my cell phone disappeared into thin air. I stomped my foot in frustration and heard nothing but an echo.

_'Echo..?', m_y mind clicked and found a way. _'This is a long shot.'_

I inhaled a deep, deep breath and formed my mouth. And in three, two, one, I blew as hard as a I could. A long, loud whistling sound echoed throughout the walls and through the hallways. I blew and blew until I could do no more. The only thing I could do now...is pray.

* * *

_Koji's POV: Underground tunnel._

A long, loud whistle could be heard in his location. It was a clear sound that could mean trouble.

_'Who would be...?', h_is mind flashed to a sudden image of Raine. Somehow, it had to be her. "Why would she be down here?!" He sprinted towards the direction of the whistle. Never stopping to think anymore of what that girl could have done to get herself into trouble.

_Takuya and Zoe's POV: Underground._

The boy in red jumped at the loud whistling sound, while the girl in pink quickly turned towards the direction it came from.

"Whoa! Are you hearing what I'm hearing?", he asked her.

"Well, of course I can hear it! You think I'm deaf?", she replied snidely. "Who would want to make a noise that loud?"

Goggle-boy huffed in annoyance. "Are you crazy, girl? That could be Tommy or J.P.! Come on. It's this way!"

"My name is not...ugh! Fine let's go!", she gave up trying to restate her name for the moment and followed him.

_Bokomon and Neemon's POV: Underground._

"Um...Bokomon?"

The white Digimon perked his ears up, "Yes, Neemon?"

"I think my ears popped. They're starting to ring really loud", the yellow rabbit said holding his ears.

"No, you ninny! It's not ringing! Someone's whistling!"

The rabbit just looked up ahead towards the sound, "Maybe the humans are playing a game?"

"How could they be playing a game when they can't even find each other?", the white Digimon angrily stated and huffed. He forcibly moves his friend by the waistband and dragged towards down the hallway leading to the dome and ignoring the pained objections from him.

* * *

_Raine's POV: Underground dome area._

_'I can't believe I was that desperate to make that loud noise.'_ I breathed heavily and attempted to make a good battle stance in my learning of jujitsu, but something made me feel...uneasy. The bars from above fell with a loud clang.

_'Not more Pagumon?!', _I screamed mentally. But instead of another Pagumon, there was...

"What's this?", he was looking down and saw a familiar figure. "Raine?"

"Koji!" Man, I wish I was up there, hugging him.

"What are you doing down there? Aren't you supposed to-", he was gonna scold me, but I had to have my say.

"I need your help! There some Digimon chasing us and want make us their dinner!", I heard some noises coming from the tunnel I went through.

Koji wondered about what I had just said. "Us?"

"Help! Somebody!"

"I'm not a chocolate bar!"

Speak of the devil. "Guys! Get behind me!" They did as they told and Koji couldn't believe what he saw next. A flock of grey rabbits chasing the two boys and are now aiming their teeth at me. "You asked for this!"

It was that time. Lifting one arm after another for a punch to each of their little, greedy faces, and swinging my legs to knock them against the ground. Leaving some of them whimper in pain after my strikes, while the rest kept going at it still aiming with their sharp, white teeth. Unleashing my skills in jujitsu, I felt like I stood a chance. Tommy and J.P. were watching me away from the skirmish and were in awe. Tommy was the first to say something.

"Wow! Look at her go!"

J.P. watched in wide eyes. "She's got moves!"

They were cheering me on. It actually felt good to have a little ego boost. Suddenly another 'surge' of pain coursed through my head and saw the small wolf-masked figurine again. It was still enveloped by light and it's eyes glowed. That was a spirit. A spirit of Light. Of all times to happen, why now? I tried to keep myself from falling over, but the pressure of it all made me scream in agony and I fell to my knees.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! No! Not again!"

I felt something hot moving across my body. I was too busy reeling from the pain and couldn't do anything except scream some more. But unbeknownst to me, there were bright blue markings across my arms and legs, despite being clothed. They were symbols of some kind and were illuminating a pulsing rhythm that look like it was following a slow heartbeat. The Pagumon stopped and looked at me confused, the boys gasped in shock of seeing me in such an alarming state, and Koji stood and looked at me in fear of whatever was happening to me.

"What's with her?" One of the Pagumon said.

"Who cares?!" The leader said. "Now's our chance! Get them!"

They all dog-piled on me and some lunged at the boys. They started biting me on my hands and scratched my face with their teeth. I can't do anything at all. The pain is too much. I screamed in pain of the biting and the powerful surge coursing throughout my body. And began to watch some images. First, the small wolf-masked figurine and the world of light it enveloped in. Second, Tommy and J.P. were getting bitten and gnawed at by those crazy rabbits. I heard their cries of pain and fear, and I can't do anything!

_'Guys...I'm sorry. So...so, sorry.' _I finally lost my strength and fell face first into the ground. The damn rabbits bounced off me and went straight for the boys. I was beginning to black out. But then...

Koji jumped off the edge of the tunnel and slid down the pole he was holding unto. The Pagumon stopped their feeding frenzy and watched as the human landed in front of them. He gave his smile of confidence, mocking them. He looked down towards me and I saw his lips moving. Everything was spinning in the room and I couldn't hear a single word out of him. My head turned to the ground and closed my eyes, I didn't let myself blackout though, I just kept feeling different sensations around me.

* * *

_Koji's POV: Underground dome area._

I jumped off the ledge and grabbed the closest pole in front of me. I slid down towards the ground and landed, the little brats are now staring at me with their beady red eyes. I smiled, though, knowing that these punks don't stand a chance against me. I looked down towards Raine, who was still lying on the ground with another pained look on her face, and saw her looking right at me. She was trying to stay awake, from what I don't know, but the markings on her arms and legs are blinking in and out like they were following her heartbeat.

"Raine!", I cried out, "Everything will be okay! I'll get you out of here!"

Thankfully, the Kendo lessons I've taken is going to pay off after all, because those little grey rats are aiming their sharp teeth right at me! I kicked the pole off from the ground, but it was too long to use it like a sword. So, I have to make do of what I have. Swinging my weapon from side to side, I kept warding the little grey beasts away from Raine and the boys she was with.

"Who's that? Whoa!", the small one exclaimed.

"That guy's serious!", the larger one stated.

"Hey!", I called out to them, "Quit being spectators and get HER to safety!". They just stood there gawking at me and my movements against the little pests. I ought to swing at them for making me repeat myself. "NOW!"

The two kids snapped out of their trances and went towards where Raine lay still. The larger one looked her over, trying to find out where the marking have gone now that they have disappeared, while the smallest was doing his best to wake her up. The large boy had no choice but to carry her bridal style and is careful of where he stepped, luckily she didn't stir. The small boy, however, just followed him from behind and exchanged his looks from his large friend and then to me.

_'Good. She's safe, for now'_, I thought, _'Now to deal with you.'_

Charging head on towards the grey rabbits, I managed to run past a few of them and kept swinging my weapon around. Some were beginning to fly using their 'ears' and followed me, still aiming at me with their teeth. I put the weapon on my shoulders and swung it as hard as I could, trying to hit them, but the pests bombarded on top of me, which by the way, is a huge mistake. I stuck one end of the pole upward, striking the one pest on top, and used my full force to thrash the rest off of me, sending them flying towards the walls. The one pest finally landed before my feet and grunted in pain before looking up to me in anger, I just smiled at him, thinking he was beaten.

"Oh, yeah, Human?", he seethed, "Don't smile yet!"

Suddenly, a cocoon of light surrounded him along with a loud beeping noise. It quickly disappeared, only for it to reveal a large, smelly, ugly looking monster right before me. The two kids that helped carry Raine away saw what happened and froze right into their tracks in terror after seeing this...thing in front of me.

"I'll eat you up", it said turning towards the two boys. He saw Raine being carried and nearly unconscious, "And I think I found dessert!"

"NO!", I yelled at it. I charged forward with my weapon in hand.

**RAREMON**

**A Sewer Digimon**

_**If the smell of rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's Acid Sludge attack will.**_

I grabbed the smaller kid, pulling him out of the line of fire. Literally. The green, hot acid seared through the floor of the dome. I kept the kid close to me, not wanting him to get get from that thing. The monster bursted another few shots.

"Acid Sludge!", another barrage came at us. I have no choice but carry the kid with me and ran around the dome looking for a way to get out of here or some help.

I noticed that the large boy was sitting on the ground in fear with Raine sitting next to him. At least she's not in the way, but I wished that the fat kid would just go get help from outside instead of becoming a sitting duck. Raine stirred from her spot and started to open her eyes again.

_'Raine, I'm sorry...'_, my thoughts went out to her. So much for keeping my promise.

* * *

_Raine's POV: Underground dome area._

"Ooh, it smells!"

"Spirit, wake up! I need you!"

There were voices above me. My senses are starting to come back to life and I could something pounding on the ground far from me. I moved my head around to see what was going on and saw two small figures in front of me. They were the Digimon in my vision, behind them was that boy, Takuya, the bearer of Flame. He didn't seem to notice that I was awake since he was too busy pressing the D-Tector's buttons.

"Come on, I'm not kidding here!"

The short white Digimon in the pink waistband approached after seeing me awake and helped me to a sit up position.

"Oh my. Young lady, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I saw the yellow rabbit move behind him, staring at me.

"She's pretty!"

"Neemon! Don't crowd her!", the white one yelled, waving his arm at the rabbit and causing him to fall over.

"Raine, you're awake!", J.P. snapped out of his fearful trance and yelled out to me in surprise. He got to his knees and watched me make a solemn smile.

"Yeah, I am", I said, "But what's going on here and...what the hell is that thing?!" I had to keep myself from vomiting of whatever odor that...thing was making.

"That, my lady, is Raremon", he stated, "A sewer Digimon who is as bad as his care for hygiene. Speaking of which, our friend seem to be in trouble!"

"Bokomon, isn't there anything we can do?", a girl in pink asked as she stood beside me. Bokomon, as he was called, put into little thought for a moment and turned towards Takuya, who was still pressing the buttons.

"Hey, Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving before Stinky turns your friends into goop."

I turned away from them and, to my horror, I saw Koji getting backed up by the sewer monster and almost fell into the big hole behind him with Tommy still in tow.

"Come on, come on!"

"KOJI!"

Koji had nowhere else to go. He stared the monster with little Tommy hanging unto him in vain. There were tears coming out of my eyes again, full of sadness and anger.

_'No! Not again!', _mentally cursing myself. I went back on my knees and prayed. _'I have already lost someone in my life...I don't want to lose another!'_

There was a small chime coming from Takuya, inside his D-Tector, the symbol of fire appeared before him.

_'He promised he would help me. He promised!', _my very soul was screaming, and I was feeling something hot again. _'__I won't accept this! __This is not the end! Give him the fighting chance that he deserves!'_

"SPIRIT!"

Takuya yelled with all his might and, for an instant, I felt something powerful. Alive. An answer. Another pulse coursed right through me, but only this time, there was no pain, no heat flowing down my limbs and no piercing headache. I could hear the whispers again. They were more gentle and serene, protective even. A warm feeling entered my heart and allowed me to sense of who that voice belonged to. It was strong, warm and alive. It was Agunimon, himself.

_'I have heard your cry. And I have answered. I will lend my strength for the time being, until that one is ready to claim his spirit. I have waited so long so see you again, old friend.'_

_'Old friend?', _I thought, _'But I don't know you.' _Somehow, I knew that he was smiling and heared my thoughts.

_'You will. Just not now.'_

There a was bright flash of light emanating from Takuya. His hand was surrounded by the same blue ring as before, and swiped it across the top of his D-Tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

As he stood, his clothes disappeared and left into the world of data. His whole body is changing, his height becomes taller, muscles were becoming bigger and his eyes were glowing. Armor of red, white and yellow, came from nowhere and placed themselves unto his body while his hair became long and yellow. The light grows brighter and brighter, until he emerged and became the Legendary Warrior of Flame.

"Agunimon!"

The warrior charged straight at the sewer monster and pushed him back towards the wall behind it, but it spat out some of it's green acid at the walls and floors of the dome, creating new holes emanating from them. One of the pieces of the goop flew towards Agunimon, but he was able to swipe it away with Koji and Tommy still behind him.

"Now's your chance! Run!"

But the cocoon of light returned and out came Takuya, with the same clothes as before. I gawked at that moment and thought of what the spirit had said.

_'That's not enough time!'_

Takuya looked at himself and was left dumbfounded. "What's going on? I turned back into me?"

Rays of light seeped through the holes, making the dome brighter for everyone to be able to see. I noticed that Raremon recovered from the surprise ambush and began to move around. The three boys stood in the middle and I yelled after them.

"Takuya! Koji! Tommy! Get out of there, right now!"

They all tuned to look at me, then everyone heard Raremon spewing one of his green sludge at them. Takuya pushed Tommy out of the way, but at the result, Koji got pushed off and fell into the black abyss. I watched in horror as he disappeared and screamed. I felt another pulse coursing inside my body again, but I felt something different this time. This wasn't warmth from a fire like before, no, it was something else. I closed my eyes and saw the world around me now enveloped in white light. There was no darkness, no shadow, only the light. I heard another voice. It was strong, wise and trustworthy.

_'It has been too long. I have dreamed of this moment. At last, my love, I can finally see you again.'_

_'Do I know you?', _I asked mentally. And like Agunimon, he smiled and responded.

_'One time, you did. And now, you will see why.'_

A wolf clad figure, was floating towards Koji and within his eyes, light took it's course and awakened his power.

* * *

_Koji's POV: Somewhere in the Light._

"What's going on here?"

As I fell, there was a bright light beaming down from above and the one below was showing itself away from the darkness. There was this idol in front of me. I don't know what it is, but somehow, someway, I knew that this is my spirit. I brought out my D-Tector and called out to the spirit before me and entered into the device. A great power was rising within me, ready to appear and willing to fight.

"SPIRIT!", I yelled and saw the symbol of Light appear on the screen.

**"It is time."**

A ring of light flashed before me and surrounded my hand. Bringing it across the top of the device, I could feel the change.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

My clothes disappeared into nothing, and a world of data began to form around me. Feeling my limbs and muscles changing, I'm surprised that it didn't even hurt. There were pieces of armor floating over my body, setting themselves to hover over my arms, legs, and torso. A mask, shaped to look like a wolf, placed itself over my head and face. My hair changed from dark black to a bright yellow and the pieces began to fall in. I changed and readied my weapon from the holster on my waist. I was now complete.

"Lobomon!"

I floated down back to the dome and as the light stopped focusing on me, the crowd below watched me in awe. The Pagumon looked at me with awe and fear of what I had become, but the kids and Raine, saw me in a different light.

"Man, did I look that cool?", the goggle-boy asked.

"Yeah, but different." The little kid replied.

Raine was the only one gawking at me. The look in her eyes weren't of awe or fear, they looked like it was searching for something else. Like she was trying to remember something.

_'I know you', _she thought, deeply, _"But how do I know you when I'm not from this world?" _Her thoughts were interrupted by Bokomon, who was reading from a book.

"That's the Legendary Warrior of Light, Lobomon."

The girl in pink swooned. " I have never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life."

"Me neither." J.P. added.

"You can say that again." Takuya replied.

"Koji...", Raine whispered, "Go get 'em."

Raremon made the first move and aimed at me. "Acid Sludge!"

"Lobo Kendo!", bringing out my laser blades from the holster, I charged head on like how I did with the Pagumon. Slashing through the hot green slime, I leaped over the monster's head and landed my blade unto it's thick, slimy forehead. Oily slime and goo leaked out of him as he screamed in agonizing defeat. A cocoon of data swarmed all around him and within my spirit, it told me what to do. Purify.

"Now, you talking trash heap-", I said bringing out my D-Tector and pressing the side button, "Prepare to be recycled!" I slide the device across the stream of data, absorbing what was left of him and turning it into an egg. "Fractal Code, Digitized!" And with that, Raremon was no more as does the mischievous leader of the Pagumon.

* * *

_Raine's POV: Underground dome area._

"He beat Raremon...", I muttered, _'Thank you,...Lobomon."_

"Molto bravissimo!", the girl exclaimed.

I got slowly got up, careful not to move too fast or else I would fall on my face again. This got the attention of both the J.P. and the two Digimon next to me. Bokomon was the first to speak.

"See here, young lady! You're not yet well!", he said keeping his hands up to me. J.P. followed.

"He's right. You were really out of it", he stated, "Not to mention you got yourself bitten by these guys." Pointing at the Pagumon before me, they gave looks of contempt and shame. As usual I brushed it off.

"It's alright", I said catching them off guard, "They were just hungry. I mean, I would be too if there was something I never tasted before was introduced to me."

That made both the Pagumon and J.P. watch in bewilderment. Not to mention Bokomon, Neemon an the pink loving girl were confused. Seriously, being simple is something that most people have forgotten about.

"Um...," she faltered, "Did we miss something here, J.P.?"

"Uh,...no! Nothing! Just between new friends...he he", he begged me with his sad eyes, "Right?"

Poor guy. Sometimes it's hard to take responsibility for your actions, even if you're the one who started it. I can't turn my back at him. He helped me get out of the way for Koji to fight off the Pagumon and Raremon.

"Yeah, it's something between us", I smiled, leaving her more suspicious and giving me a scary look of doubt, "Really."

"Fine!", she huffed. She turned away from me and I just sighed. Making friends is all I'm doing.

A loud beeping was heard and I turned to see Koji back to his human form and on his knees. Takuya went on to check on him with Tommy following from behind.

"Hey", he said, "Hey, you OK? Let me help you up." He extended his arm to reach for him, but what Koji said made him back off.

"Don't touch me", he sneered. "I don't need your help, or anyone else's"

Hearing this, I made my way over to him, ignoring the protests of my new friends who still believe I shouldn't be moving. As I walked towards them, Koji kept on talking and Tommy turned and saw me. I could already tell he was happy that I was all right.

"But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." He stood up, not noticing I was right behind him.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Takuya stated, but it looked like it fell on deaf ears.

"Koji?", I saw him turn in a flash and gave me his most worrisome look.

"Raine! You're alright?", he kept his back to Takuya and lifted his hand and placed it on my left shoulder, making sure that if I had another episode he would be there to steady me.

"I am", I said with a smile. I turned to see Tommy and Koji followed and looked at him, "This little guy had a lot to do with it." Tommy blushed at the statement. "Both of them do. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for 'em."

I then turned my gaze to J.P. who also blushed at the statement, while his friends looked at him with question, Takuya included. Koji sighed and looked back at me with a little more warmth in his eyes than before.

"I'm glad." His statement made me return the gesture, but only with a warm smile on my face.

"Um...", Takuya interrupted the moment and making Koji turn his gentle face into a more upset one and looked right at him. "Did I...miss something here?"

"My name's Koji Minamoto", he said ignoring the question, "And you are?" That made him upset. He didn't say anything back. I looked at Koji and whispered to him.

"Koji...", he winked at me. I guess he's just playing it cool. I sighed and let him do his thing.

"So are you going to tell me?", he asked again, "I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." The boy finally said.

"Takuya, huh?", Koji repeated, "See ya."

I just watched with bemusement seeing that the group felt offended. Takuya saw me as I moved up to him and his friends.

"Don't mind him. I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude", I bowed a little as the group watched me. "Thank you for helping me. Take care of yourselves." I patted on Tommy's head and nodded at J.P. in respect, they just blushed, making me giggle.

"Raine! You coming or what?"

"I'm coming", I called back to him, "Bye." I ran after him leaving Tommy to frown and J.P. to wonder.

"What's his deal?", J.P. asked. The pink wearing girl just wanted to leave.

"Come on, guys. Let's go. This place smells like dead fish."

* * *

_Koji's POV: Flame Terminal forest area._

We finally left the cave in one piece, leaving the other kids behind. Raine caught up and walked beside me on the right. I just kept walking.

"You did a great job back there", she said, "I never expected any less from my protector."

I tried holding back my blush, not used to getting compliments. I scoffed at the idea. "I didn't do anything." She just giggled.

"Don't be modest," she moved a little bit ahead. I watched her with caution. "I'm happy that you're okay, Koji." I just stopped and took in what she said.

_'She's happy for me?', _I thought.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked up. I moved closer and moved to her left side thinking that she would fall over, but she was just staring at the floating white creatures in the sky. And to my surprise, they called out to her, happy and energetic as they hovered around her. Some landed on her shoulders and nuzzled her cheeks, but one of them landed inside of her hoodie, purring.

"Poyomon!", she called out happily.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"You're okay!"

"Did the Pagumon finally leave you alone?"

"What happened to the two boys?"

She smiled at them and held them close to her in a warm embrace before answering, "They're fine. They joined with the other kids and are safe and sound."

"That's great!"

"Hey! Your hands!"

"Aah! The Pagumon got you really bad, didn't they?"

I looked over them and saw her right hand all scratched up and bruised. Those brats did a lot more harm than I thought. She took a look at it herself and shook her head at the Poyomon.

"It's nothing, really", she said, waving it off, "I've suffered worse back in my world when it comes to practicing Jujitsu." The word confused them.

"Juju...wha?", they asked tilting their heads. She giggled. That made me tilt my head in wonder of her sweet nature.

"Jujitsu. It's an art form of combat that is difficult to master", she stated, "I've been practicing it since I was little."

"It sounds difficult."

"I don't think I can do it."

"We're too little."

She blinked for a moment and her expression made my heart stop. She kissed one of them on their heads. Like a mother to a child, she spoke with a warm voice and that caught their attention. They looked towards her in wonderment and expectation. I kept my focus on her, watching her kind and loving demeanor towards the Poyomon. My heart beat every second as she spoke to them.

"Don't worry. One day you'll all be able to be strong enough to learn something new. No matter how difficult they may seem."

Everyone of the Poyomon smiled wide and cheered as they continued to nuzzle her, thanking for her encouragement. The rest that were floating around her started spinning in joy. The one Poyomon that landed inside her hoodie just blinked, probably trying to take a nap. I watched in awe as the little Digimon cooed at Raine, as if she was a mother. And my mind flashed to the image of my mother's picture in my bedroom. Knowing that she's no longer alive, I could never recover at the loss. I was an infant then, so I really don't know her very well. Dad told me she died in an accident and I could never accept my new step-mother since she wasn't my birth mother. I never gave her a chance then. I wanted to but...

"Bye! Bye! Bye!"

I snapped back to reality and saw the little Poyomon fly away one by one, saying their 'goodbyes' and 'see ya later's'. The Poyomon in her hoodie didn't want to leave though and fussed after Raine skillfully picked him out of it and brought him to her face. Tears were about to come out to his eyes and sobbed a little, but she shushed him and petted him before telling him anything.

"Now, don't cry. I'll see you soon", she said reassuringly, "Right now, I'm going on a journey that may take some time for me to come back, but I will see you again. Okay?"

The Poyomon sniffed and nodded. He floated up towards the sky to go join with his friends above, but he quickly turned and came back to her face and kissed her on the cheek with a small 'chu' sound before racing back to his small flock. I gasped a little, seeing how close she already is to the small Digimon that left us, and she stood there watching them go. Then, I noticed a small hint of sadness glimmering in her eyes. I could have sworn that she wanted to cry and heard her sniff a little. She took notice of me and blinked off of what looked like tears of her own.

"W-what?", she asked shakily, trying to keep her smile. I just frowned a little.

"Nothing." That was a lie. She turned away as I kept looking at her with some sadness of my own. I moved towards her and lifted my hand to hold her right one. She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. And for the first time in my life, I gave her a genuine smile, one that I never gave to anyone, not even to my step-mother. For a moment, Raine could only stare at me before actually letting her tears fall. She began to shake and held my hand tight and starting sniffling. That scared me. Never have I seen a girl cry in front of me, because of I did, I wouldn't know what to do.

_'Mom,' _I thought to myself, _'If you saw me like this, what would you do?'_

I gave some thought and I found something in my head that may help. It was a long shot, but it's worth the try. I moved in a little closer to her and, well, you wouldn't believe it but...I held her. She's a bit shorter than I am, so I was able to wrap my arms around her and held her close. She stopped shaking for a second, maybe collecting her thoughts of what I had done. I could hear my heart beating a mile a minute inside my chest, not knowing what I'm actually feeling right now. But I think I got the idea.

_'Raine', _I thought, _'I don't know what happened to you, but I know that you're not alone.'_

* * *

_Raine's POV:_

_'He's holding me so close," _I thought to myself. I still had tears falling down my face and I stopped my shaking. I felt his arms around me. _'He's so warm.'_

I moved my arms from under him and wrapped them around his waist as he kept his arms on my back. I let my head rest on his chest where his heart resided, hearing it beat. It sounded a bit fast at first, but Koji didn't seem to mind. His head was on mine and kept his embrace warm and firm. I began to wonder from what I had thought about his eyes before. When we first in the elevator back home, the Trailmon ride to this world, and the looks of worry he gave me. Could it be possible that I have met a kindred spirit? Did he also loose someone in his life that he loved? The hint of pain and sadness in his eyes were a mystery to me, but not now. The feeling in his arms, the beating of his heart, and the sudden gentleness he just gave me. It was now certain. Koji lost someone and they will never come back, as did I.

"Koji...," I quivered trying to say his name, but he stopped me.

"Don't say it," he warned, "I already know."

_'He knows?', _I thought for a moment, and it hit me. _'Oh god!' _

Feeling my emotions taking over, I let my tears fall again and I shook in his arms, making him hold me a little tighter. I felt his right hand being brought up to my head and I felt it's warmth. No-one held me like this except for my dad. He was always the one to comfort me whenever I'm hurting. But for Koji to do this...My own heart began to beat in sync with his, and I almost felt limp because of it. Koji sensed this, however, and loosened himself so he would guided me to the nearest tree and he helped sit down.

"Are you okay?", he asked, sounding with worry.

"Yes," I responded, "I'm just...really tired from all of this. I'm sorry."

He grinned, "Don't be. I'm a little beat myself actually. We can rest here, if you like."

I nodded in agreement and laid my head on his chest again, right above his heart. I could hear it beating again, but it was calmer this time, so I listened to it's gentle rhythm and let myself go limp. He let his right hand fall unto mine while his left was up supporting my back, and I could have sworn I have seen him making that smile again. I let my eyes droop, watching the world around me coming in and out. I felt my hand being held a bit more firmly and a thumb rubbing on the back of my hand. It felt kind of nice. I let it lull me to sleep and the world finally faded away...

* * *

_Koji's POV:_

I watched her fall in and out of consciousness, seeing that she's putting up a fight, but is quickly losing. I kept my hand on hers and held it firmly and used my thumb to rub her backhand. I don't what got into me, but it seemed to have worked. I felt her tense shoulders loosen and her eyes stopped fluttering and her breathing became slower and easier. Her body soon became limp and she breathed deeply.

_'She's finally asleep,' _I thought.

I kept watching her breathe in and out, slowly and gently. There was still a worried expression on her face, though it was probably the result of her crying, so she might come out of it once she wakes up. Looking over her, I noticed how beautiful she really was, peaceful and serene. Her skin is slightly tan, most likely from playing a little bit of sports outside. Her light brown hair is thick and long, but easily maintained and brushed, that could flow beautifully in the wind. And if I would have the chance, I would love to watch it happen. I took notice of a scar on her small chin, slanted and pointed on the right side of it, probably from her practice in Jujitsu. I remembered seeing her grey eyes that shined like silver in the right light...

_'Wait, what's wrong with me?!', _I thought to myself, _'I can't be falling for this girl...am I?'_

I heard a deep sigh from his 'companion' and saw relaxed she now looked. She seemed pretty comfortable now that she's in my arms. I kept looking at her until I noticed something sparkling in the air. It was shining beautifully and saw the flock of Poyomon again flying across from us. I felt something stir in my arms and looked again to the sleeping form of Raine. She was huddling closer to me, bringing her legs up and keeping her left arm on top my chest, as if she's trying to be comfortable. Her new position made me move my legs to go under hers that were now bent. I sighed in defeat, not wanting to wake her and knowing she needs all the rest she can get. I held her close and looked to see her relax in my arms. I kept looking at her for a few more minutes, before finally realizing...

_'I am in love with her...,' _I thought.

It had been so long since I actually felt anything. For a long time, I pushed everybody away so they would never hurt me. I was already hurt of loosing my mother, and that meant I didn't want to loose anyone again, even if I never knew her. She was my mother. And watching Raine talking and treating the Poyomon like children of her own, it made me remember of what I was so upset about. But when she cried after they left, it was almost as if she never wanted to let them go. I looked at her one last time before letting myself realize that even I need to sleep. The Digivolution was hard and may take some time getting used to. I held her close and wrapped my arms around her, ready to give my say.

"Raine...," I began, "I can't believe I'm saying this, and I hope you'll be ready to hear me once I tell you for real, but...,' I leaned in and placed a small kiss on her forehead and whispered to her, "I love you."

Although she was already asleep, I still don't want her to hear me. I want to confess to her when I'm ready and able and see if she would accept me. But until then, I'm going to sleep a little, then find a way to leave this place.

Let's just hope it's soon.

* * *

**Phew! OMG! That was exhausting! I never thought I would make a chapter this long and delayed. I am so sorry to make you all wait, but I wanted to make sure I get the right feeling of excitement and emotion to help get my story going. If you have anything to say, please do not hesitate to make your peace in the comment box below. I'm gonna get some sleep myself and work on how I'm going to get the next chapter up and running. Hopefully a little sooner that this one. See ya in the next episode of Ancient Wisdom! Love you all!**


End file.
